Light, the Warrior Perverted Seme
by PenWanderer
Summary: Hari ini Light akan berkencan dengan L, tapi siapa sangka ada gangguan besar datang! Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang perjuangan Light, demi L, demi kencannya serta 'rencana suci'nya. Melibatkan panda-complex dan aneka aksi mustahil. Collab with Li Chylee.


**Light, the Warrior (Perverted) Seme**

Yaaay! Fic kedua saya dan fic humor pertama saya. Ini sekaligus kolaborasi pertama saya dengan author lain sekaligus kolab pertama dengan **Li Chylee**. Tenang, baik saya dan Li-san tetap melanjutkan fic masing-masing dan fic ini hanya one-shot. Plot sudah ada dan kami berdialog berdasarkan itu. Saya yang jadi Light dan Li yang jadi L-nya. Di sini Light manggil L dengan panggilan sayang 'L-chan'. ^^ AU, no Kira, no Death Note. Berdasarkan adegan pembajakan bus di volume 1.

* * *

Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note or its characters. It all belong to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba. Tapi cerita punya kami. ^^  
Genre: Humor/Action/Romance  
Warning: Shounen-ai, garing, language, rated T because of Light's dirty minds, kegajean dan kelebayan (yang super) bertebaran di mana-mana, nggak masuk akal, norak, gombal, OOC, serta menunjukkan betapa besarnya pengaruh apa yang kita tonton terhadap tindakan kita. Buanglah logika saat membaca fic ini. XD  
Don't like don't read. Don't try this at home.  
Rated: T

* * *

Sungguh pagi yang cerah untuk Light. Langitnya biru, teduh dengan matahari yang mengintip dari balik awan, dipenuhi nyanyian burung bersahut-sahutan merdu, angin sejuk yang berhembus, serta sesuatu yang membuat celana terasa dan terlihat tebal (dompet maksudnya). Ah... sungguh pagi yang sempurna. Dan pagi ini makin _awesome _karena ia sedang berjalan menuju halte, tempat ia berjanji akan bertemu L, pemuda manis yang baru dua hari resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Mereka akan kencan seharian di Space Land, taman ria terbesar di daerah Kanto.

Light telah menyiapkan semuanya dengan sempurna sejak kemarin malam. Ia mengenakan pakaian favoritnya yang berupa kemeja, jas coklat muda dipadu dengan celana panjang coklat tua dan dasi merah yang kesemuanya telah disetrika rapi. Ia juga telah membuat daftar apa yang harus dilakukan saat menghabiskan waktu dengan L-nya tercinta saat kencan nanti. Naik _roller coaster_ (agar L ngeri dan memeluknya), masuk wahana rumah hantu (agar L takut dan tak berhenti merangkulnya), makan es krim (agar bisa menyaksikan keahlian otot lidah L), naik bianglala saat _sunset_ dan berciuman saat di puncaknya, _candle light dinner_ di pinggir pantai, dan diakhiri dengan 'menghabiskan malam' berdua di Pondok Putri Dayung.

Light langsung menyeringai saat pikirannya sampai di hal terakhir tadi. Hal itulah yang membuatnya begadang semalam suntuk, membaca aneka 'buku sakti' (Kam*s*tra) dan membuat dompetnya lebih tebal, bukan hanya karena diisi uang saja tetapi juga aneka 'hal khusus'. Hal itulah yang menjadi tujuan utamanya hari ini dan membuatnya begitu antusias pagi ini. Diayunkannya langkahnya lebih cepat dan tak lama, sampailah ia di halte bus Space Land.

L telah berdiri menunggu di sana. Pemuda pucat semanis panda itu mengenakan kaus putih panjang dan celana _jeans_ pudar yang terlalu kebesaran untuk pinggang rampingnya. Ia mengenakan sepatu kets yang terlihat hanya asal dipakai saja dan tidak terlihat membawa tas atau benda lainnya. Rambut hitamnya juga terlihat berantakan, mungkin karena belum disisir lagi sejak ia berumur lima tahun(?). Pemuda pucat itu menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang baru datang dan langsung memasang senyuman hangat.

Light pun segera menyapa kekasihnya itu. "Halo my L-chan! Maaf, lama menunggu yah?" Setelah mengucapkan panggilan sayang tersebut, tanpa basa-basi Light langsung menyosor pipi L, membuat L terlonjak kaget. Para _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_ yang kebetulan lewat pun segera berteriak histeris bak dokter yang baru saja menemukan obat mujarab untuk penyakit AIDS. Beberapa di antara mereka yang sudah mengidap virus _yaoi-lovers_ akut malah langsung _nosebleed _di tempat.

"Light-kun, ini tempat umum..." lirih L malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, dong! Biar semua orang yang ada di sini tahu kalau pemuda menawan berkulit pucat ini adalah pacar(baca: milik mutlak pribadi)ku." Light mulai menggombal.

"Ada-ada saja..." Wajah L segera sedikit blushing.

Light menelan ludah. Pipi L yang merona merah muda dan sikapnya yang malu-malu membuat semangatnya naik berjuta-juta kali lipat. Tanpa banyak bicara, Light menggandeng tangan L dan mengajaknya berjalan menuju bus.

L balas menggandeng tangan Light. "Light-kun, tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau saya hanya memakai baju yang biasa seperti ini? Soalnya saya tidak tahu harus memakai baju seperti apa untuk... kencan..."

Light memandang Yayangnya yang terlihat malu-malu serta minta diremes-remes layaknya mie kremez nan minta di-sekuhara itu dengan penuh perhatian. "Tidak masalah, L-chan sayang... Malah baju seperti ini memudahkan aku untuk (merobek dan membukanya) mengenalimu di antara kerumunan orang dan sangat memperlihatkan (kemanisan dan keseksianmu) karaktermu yang unik dan khas..." ujar Light dengan senyum-manis-tanpa-dosa terpasang di wajahnya. Padahal maksud sesungguhnya adalah pikiran _pervert_-nya yang berada di dalam tanda kurung.

"Begitu ya..." L pun tersenyum. "Light-kun, ini pertama kalinya saya ke Space Land. Ah, bahkan pertama kalinya saya pergi ke taman bermain. Saya harap tidak akan ada masalah."

"Tenang saja, L-chan. Aku akan menjagamu dan 'mengajarkan' semua hal yang tidak kau ketahui," ucap Light. (Dengan maksud ambigu tentunya)

"Benarkah? Nanti tolong ajari saya, ya!" jawab L antusias. (Yang pasti tanpa maksud ambigu XD)

Mendengarnya, Light langsung melotot, hidungnya kembang kempis layaknya orang bengek dan otak _pervert_-nya langsung aktif. Ia buru-buru menelan liurnya agar tidak mengalir keluar sambil diam-diam memasang evil grin. "Baiklah, L. Satu hari (malam) ini pasti akan menyenangkan..."

Mereka pun sampai di pintu bus dan naik. Mereka berdua memilih tempat dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku kedua dari belakang. Light duduk di dekat jendela sedangkan L di bangku bagian luar dengan gaya biasanya yang khas. Light sebenarnya ingin memilih bangku paling belakang agar bisa leluasa bermesraan, tapi sayangnya bangku tersebut sudah ditempati oleh seorang pria dewasa yang berwajah cukup tampan.

"Light-kun, kursinya tidak seempuk di _Rolls Royce_ saya ya..." (ya iyalah!) gumam L sambil memainkan jemari kakinya.

Mendengarnya, Light langsung tersenyum geli. 'L... L... kamu memang polos dan manis sekali! Rasanya tidak sabar menunggu sampai nanti malam, akan kuberikan kamu kasur hotel yang tak kalah empuk dibanding kursi Rolls Royce-mu itu. Khu khu khu...'

Tapi jelas bukan itu yang diucapkannya. "Ya, memang, L. Kurasa tak ada salahnya jika kamu sekali-sekali merasakan pengalaman seperti orang biasa ini. Tapi maaf kalau kamu kurang berkenan." Light memasang tampang memelas dan meminta maaf. "Aku memang masih kurang mapan untuk memanjakanmu, tapi aku janji, suatu saat nanti kita akan kencan dengan mengendarai mobil pribadiku."

"Tidak naik mobil pribadi juga tidak masalah kok, Light-kun. Saya 'kan pacaran dengan Light-kun, bukan dengan mobil. Asal bersama dengan Light-kun, saya sudah senang..." L menatap Light dengan lembut.

"Kamu sungguh kekasih yang pengertian, L-chan..." Light menggamit tangan L dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut sedangkan L terpesona. Cahaya dari jendela bus di belakang Light membuat kepala Light seperti dikelilingi cahaya terang bak malaikat. Light sungguh terlihat mulia dan baik hati, padahal Light sedang berpikir, 'Sial, kalau bukan di tempat umum, sudah kusosor bibir L-chan! Woi sopiiir, cepetan jalan dong! Pondok Putri Dayung sudah menungguku!'

Wajah L kembali merona tetapi ia segera memalingkan wajahnya karena takut ketahuan. "Itu 'kan wajar, Light-kun..."

Dalam hati L merasa gembira, ia yakin bahwa Light adalah pasangan yang tepat untuknya dan selalu diidam-idamkannya. Sama sekali tidak terbersit di benaknya, bahwa malam ini, kekasih bak malaikatnya itu akan berubah menjadi serigala pemangsa dan 'menerkam'nya dengan buas. Light kembali mengeluarkan aneka kata-kata gombalnya dan L semakin luruh.

Tak lama, seorang pria berpenampilan mencurigakan, dengan postur tubuh kecil, kumis dan bibir tebal serta berjambul mirip ayam naik ke bus. Segera saja, si makhluk mencurigakan itu menghampiri kursi sopir dan menodongkan pistol ke kepalanya.

"BIS INI AKU BAJAK!" serunya.

Para penumpang terkejut dan mulai berteriak-teriak histeris.

"Diam! Ribut atau bergerak sedikit saja, orang ini akan kutembak!"

Si pembajak itu lalu mengancam sopir untuk menghubungi kantor Space Land untuk meminta tebusan. Segera saja ia menyampaikan tuntutannya langsung lewat telepon sambil mengancam akan membunuh penumpang jika ada yang bertindak mencurigakan. Light langsung mengenali pembajak ini sebagai Kiichiro Osoreda, pecandu narkoba yang kabur setelah merampok bank sekaligus membunuh tiga orang, yang dua hari lalu disiarkan di televisi.

"Light-kun..." L melirik Light sambil tetap bersikap tenang padahal sesungguhnya ia mulai ketar-ketir.

'Kesempatan!' pikir Light. 'Biar kutunjukkan pada L betapa jantan dan _awesome_-nya aku ini!' "Tenanglah, L-chan..." bisik Light seraya menggenggam tangan L lebih erat, sementara si pembajak yang gigi serinya menonjol keluar a.k.a tonggar layaknya tikus itu masih berkutat dengan pembicaraan teleponnya.

'Light-kun _gentle_ sekali,' batin L kagum. "Ya, saya 'kan memang selalu tenang..." jawab L dengan suara baritonnya yang sebisa mungkin dibuat datar.

'L, kamu _cute_ sekali! Kamu takut tapi ga mau bilang, 'kan? Sayang sekali kamu tidak jago nipu dan akting se-_awesome_ aku! Tapi aku tidak akan bilang 'jangan pura-pura' atau semacamnya. Praktek itu jauh lebih berarti daripada cuma ngemeng doang!' Light pun melingkarkan tangan ke punggung L dengan protektif sambil menatap dengan mata yang seolah berkata, 'Percayalah, Sayang. Aku akan menjagamu.'

L balas menatap Light dengan tatapan 'Ya, Sayang. Aku percaya. Cinta kita akan abadi selamanya...' (Kok rada gak nyambung ya?)

Tiba-tiba saja, si Tikus itu melotot, seolah melihat sosok yang tidak seharusnya ada di dunia ini. Dengan (sok) dramatis, ia menjatuhkan gagang telepon lalu dengan bibir gemetar ia berteriak, "Si... siapa kau yang duduk di belakang itu?"

Light dan L terkejut. Mata si Tikus tertuju pada mereka. Ada apa? Jantung mereka berdetak kencang saat si Tikus beranjak menuju kursi duo L sambil melotot tak berkedip dan masih memasang pose mengancam dengan pistol.

"Li... Light-kun, kenapa dia?" L pun memegang tangan Light erat-erat.

Light segera merangkul L lebih erat dan makin kencang memegang tangan L. 'Ugh... Sial... Dia malah kemari... Siapa yang dia tunjuk? Aku atau L? Tapi kok... aku merasakan aura-aura yang nggak enak gitu dari dia yah?'

Si Tikus pun sampai di bangku duo L dan ternyata L adalah sasaran pandangannya. Ia mengamati L dengan mata melotot lebih belo sambil memajukan kepalanya ke arah L. Penumpang yang lain hanya bisa memandang iba pada L yang ditatap secara tidak senonoh itu.

'Apa-apaan tatapan Om-om ini?' pikir L. 'Menjijikkan sekali! Sial, Light-kun saja tidak pernah menatap saya seliar itu! Menyebalkan! Memangnya dia pikir saya itu panda seksi apa?' (Emang bener panda seksi kok! XD)

Tiba-tiba si Kiichiro itu terlihat sedikit kejang-kejang sambil meneteskan air liur. Matanya berbinar-binar layaknya karakter komik shoujo yang sedang jatuh cinta dan dia berkata, "P-panda..."

Light melotot. Akhirnya dia sadar aura-aura nggak enak apa yang tadi ia rasakan.

"Panda...?" tanya L bingung. Ia masih belum menyadari maksud Kiichiro.

Si pembajak itu lalu meraih tangan L dan menatap dalam-dalam pakai tampang mupeng sambil berkata, "_Precious..._" dengan lirih dan mirip dengan Gollum di The Lord of the Rings. Namun, kemudian suaranya berubah menggelegar bagaikan suara toa yang biasa dipakai saat demo mahasiswa menuntut penurunan harga BBM, "_YOU ARE THE ONE OF MY DREAMS!_ Manusia separuh panda nan seksi! Kaulah kekasih impianku! Ini takdir! TAKDIIIRRR!"

Light tambah melotot dan tidak terima tangan yayangnya dipegang pembajak berwajah mirip tikus yang satu ini. 'Ternyata pembajak ini pengidap _panda-complex_!'

"APA-APAAN KAU?" pekik L yang kaget setengah idup gara-gara tangannya dipegang-pegang dengan tak senonoh oleh Om-om Tikus tersebut dan berusaha menarik lepas tangannya.

"_You are my lovely Panda! MY. SEXY. PANDA_!" teriak si Tikus histeris. Tangan yang satunya mengoyak pakaiannya sendiri sampai menyisakan kaus dalam ala binaragawan dengan gambar muka panda _close-up_ ukuran besar di dadanya dan tak disangka-sangka, si Tikus ini punya bodi binaragawan kayak Ade Rai!

Light dan L luar binasa terkaget-kaget. Apalagi dengan secepat kilat, mendadak si Tikus meraih tubuh langsing L, merebutnya dari rangkulan Light kemudian menggotongnya di pundaknya serta kabur!

"LIGHT-KUN, TOLOOONG!" jerit L sambil memukul-mukul punggung si Tikus.

"L-chan!" teriak Light. 'Oh L-ku! Juliet-ku! Pandaku! Lollipopku! Kekasihku! Kencanku! Malam _hot _di hotel-ku!' batinnya. "Tidaaaakk!"

Si Tikus sudah keluar dari bus, mencegat motor gede yang kebetulan lewat lalu melempar pengendaranya (Shibuimaro Takuo) sampai mental 20 meter, lalu menaikinya sambil membonceng paksa L.

'Kenapa kencan saya jadi beginiiii?' keluh L dalam hati. "Hei, saya mau dibawa ke mana?"

"Ke sarang cinta kita!" tukas si Tikus sambil mengendarai motor. "Aku sudah siapkan sarang di tengah kebun bambu untuk malam pertama kita, _Honey Panda Sweetie_!" Si Tikus pun tambah ngebut. Sebelah tangannya menahan satu paha L agar L tidak bisa loncat atau kabur.

Light tidak tinggal diam. Segera ia beranjak berdiri dan dengan wajah penuh amarah seperti setan, dia memasang kuda-kuda untuk berlari. Tiba-tiba ada yang memegang pundaknya dari belakang. Light menengok kesal karena terganggu dan mendapati ternyata seorang pria tampan yang duduk di kursi belakangnyalah yang menghentikannya.

"Saya Raye Penber, FBI." Pria itu berkata sambil memperlihatkan _ID card_-nya dengan gaya agen rahasia di film-film Hollywood. "Saya akan membantumu."

Light tidak bisa menolak, ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar bisa mengejar motor si Tikus. Ia pun mengangguk setuju. Mereka berdua bergegas turun dan berdiri di tengah jalanan yang sepi. Motor si Tikus sudah agak jauh tapi derai rambut hitam dan kaus putih L masih terlihat dengan jelas.

Musik_ background _berupa lagu tema Mission Impossible langsung berkumandang saat si Raye mengambil kacamata hitam ala Keanu Reeves dari saku jas dan memakainya. Setelahnya, ia mengeluarkan _bazooka_(?) dari tas jinjingnya yang tidak seberapa besar itu. Tanpa basa-basi, Raye langsung memasang _bazooka_ di bahu kanannya dan berlutut dengan sebelah kaki kemudian membidik ke arah motor si Tikus dan mulai menembak!

JEGER! Meleset, tapi sukses membuat motor bergoyang-goyang disko nan heboh.

L terlonjak kaget di joknya dan dengan terpaksa langsung memegang pinggang penculiknya erat-erat agar tidak jatuh dari motor. 'Siapa itu yang menembakkan _bazooka_? Tidak mungkin Light-kun, 'kan?' pikirnya bingung campur panik.

Dipeluk oleh sang panda seksi membuat Kiichiro merasa ge-er. Dengan gaya pembalap motor professional, motor yang dikendarainya berhasil distabilkan gerakannya. Setelahnya, dia mulai beraksi dengan roda depan motor terangkat dan motor meluncur sambil _standing_!

Raye tidak menyerah. Dengan iringan _score music_ yang berganti menjadi James Bond, dia terus membidik dan mulai menembak lagi. Light hanya bisa tepaku dan shock luar biasa melihat uke-nya dibombardir _bazooka_ membabi buta dan berteriak kencang (luntur deh _awesome_-nya XD). Teriakannya naik dua oktaf saat Raye menembakkan tiga peluru sekaligus. Untungnya si Tikus yang punya tampang lebih sederhana dari Komeng ternyata punya kemampuan sekelas Valentino Rossi. Ia beratraksi ria dan mampu menghindari semua peluru. Jalanan yang berlubang besar membuat si Tikus memutar kembali arah sampai motor ngesot untuk menghindari peluru terakhir. Akhirnya, tak ada satu pun peluru _bazooka _yang mempan.

Lagi-lagi, Raye tidak menyerah. Dirogoh tas keramatnya dan diraihnya dua buah granat yang segera ditarik pinnya dan dilempar ke jalan yang akan dilalui motor si Tikus.

'BLEDARRR!'

"OH MY GOAT!" seru L yang jadi OOC saking kagetnya (sebenernya udah OOC dari tadi sih...). Pelukannya pada pinggang Kiichiro pun semakin kencang, membuat si Om-om Tikus semakin ge-er. Dia pun semakin pamer dengan bermanuver dan berputar-putar sambil _standing _dengan roda depan motor. Tak lama, motor melompat melewati lubang jalan dan kembali ke trayeknya semula, menjauh dari Light dan Raye.

"Cih," cetus Raye sambil mengambil tiga buah granat lagi.

"WOIII! SETOOOPP!" seru Light sambil ngebejek kerah baju Raye, membuatnya tak sempat melepas granat. "Di situ ada Yayang ogud! Lu mau bunuh diaaaa?"

Raye pun berhenti dengan wajah kecewa karena tidak bisa meneruskan aksinya (dasar _psycho_!) Dan... tiba-tiba ada Matsuda lewat naik motor!

Light segera menyetop dan teriak, "Matsuda! Pinjem motor! _Uke_ ane diculik!"

Matsuda hanya bisa memasang tampang bego. "Hah?"

"_Uke_ ane diculik! Pinjem motor! Ane mau ngejer!" seru Light lagi.

"Hah?" Matsuda masih lemot.

"P-I-N-J-E-M M-O-T-O-R!" kata Light gemas.

"Ha~"

'BUAGH!' Belum sempat Matsuda menyelesaikan 'Hah?'nya untuk yang ketiga kali, bogem Light pun melayang, membuat Matsuda melayang 20 meter tepat ke tempat Shibuimaro Takuo dilempar tadi dan langsung menimpa si Shibutaku yang baru saja sadar dan bangkit berdiri. Alhasil, mereka berdua pun terkapar dengan (sangat tidak) elit.

Light langsung naik motor Matsuda dan Raye membonceng di belakangnya lalu mengejar motor si Tikus. Dengan iringan musik 'Mars', Light pun pasang tampang ala Vic Zhou sambil berteriak, "L-chan, I'm coming!"

L yang mendengar teriakan sayup-sayup itu menoleh dan mulutnya menganga melihat Light. 'Light-kun mengejar saya! Kereeen! Mirip sama artis idola saya(?), Vic Zhou!' batin L terharu. (Sekedar info, Li beneran ngefans ama Vic Zhou lhoooo! –BLETAK!- Readers: info ga penting!)

L pun berdoa dalam hatinya. 'Ya Tuhan, lindungilah kekasih hamba. Biarkan hamba lepas dari Tikus ini dan kembali ke pelukan Light-kun...!' Setelah itu, dia memberikan _kissing_ jarak jauh untuk menyemangati Light. (Kok OOC banget? Ah, namanya juga humor! XD *ditampol*)

Light membalas kissing jarak jauh L sambil tetap memegang setang dengan satu tangan dan berkedap-kedip genit nan centil. Sementara itu, Raye mengeluarkan _machine gun_ dari tas ajaibnya dan menopangkan badan senapan pada bahu kanan Light.

"_Say hello to my little friend_," desis Raye bak Al Pacino dalam film Scarface lalu mulai menembaki motor si Tikus tanpa berkeperimanusiaan maupun berkeperitikusan. (Raye _psycho_!)

"Ano..." panggil L seraya menowel-nowel pundak Kiichiro. "Paman-_panda-complex_-yang-seenak-udel-nyulik-saya, apa Paman bisa menghindar juga dari tembakan machine gun itu?" tanya L ringan sambil menunjuk Raye yang mulai menembak dengan _machine gun_ secara membabi buta. (Emang pelurunya belom nyampe? O.O)

Si Tikus pun terkekeh jelek dan terseyum _pervert_ pada L. "Buat _Honey_, apa sih yang nggak?" Lalu, dengan gaya Vin Diesel di film XXX, motor pun berlompat-lompat lincah menghindari peluru. Sungguh aneh bin ajaib dan tak masuk akal...

L, yang memasang muka pengen muntah gara-gara dipanggil '_Honey_', hanya bisa membatin, 'Light-kuuun...! Ayo cepat kejar saya!'

Melihat _uke_-nya ditembaki, Light langsung menyodok muka Raye memakai sikutnya hingga mimisan. "Woi, dudul! Udah ane bilang ada _uke _ane di situ!"

"Cih," cetus Raye lagi dan Light setengah mampus menahan keinginan untuk menampol muka tengil si blasteran sok cool nan geblek ini sampai mental dari motor.

Dengan kecepatan 500 km/jam, yang membuat baju Light sedikit rombeng layaknya Komeng, dalam waktu singkat Light berhasil menyusul motor si Tikus, bahkan berada sejajar di sampingnya.

"Light-kun...!" seru L gembira dengan mata berbinar-binar ala komik Candy Candy sambil tangannya menggapai-gapai ke arah Light.

"L-chan...!" balas Light dengan mata tak kalah berbinar-binar sembari ikut menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih tangan L tersayangnya. Jika berhasil, Light tidak akan segan-segan untuk menendang jatuh si agen FBI sableng yang diboncengnya demi menyediakan tempat duduk bagi L-chan-nya yang manis.

"Brengsek!" maki Kiichiro. "Tak akan kubiarkan!"

Dengan tangan kanannya, si Tikus merogoh bajunya, kemudian melempari motor yang dinaiki Light dan Raye dengan lusinan kunai dan shuriken ninja. Light dan Raye langsung mengantisipasi dengan menggoyang-goyangkan badan seperti _wiper_ mobil untuk menghindar. Motor mereka pun kembali mejauh sedikit dari motor si Tikus.

"Light-kun, hati-hati!" pekik L sambil melempar tatapan penuh khawatir ke arah Light saat melihat _seme-_nya ber-_break dance_ ria sekaligus mengendarai motor untuk menghindari kunai dan shuriken si Tikus. "Oi, Paman _panda-complex_! Awas saja kalau Light-kun sampai terluka!" ancam L seraya memberi _death glare_ terbaiknya dengan aura hitam di sekeliling mata(?)nya, membuat L makin terlihat seperti panda.

Kiichiro yang melihat L dari kaca spion spontan berseru, "Oh, _my baby itsy bitsy teeny weeny panda! You are so cute, my Panda Honey_!" Si Tikus kemudian memutar badan separuh dan memonyongkan bibir, siap mencium L.

L langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping, menghindari bibir Kiichiro yang main nyosor aja seenak dengkulnya dan membatin, 'Ugh... Mulutnya bauuuu! Nih orang kapan sih terakhir kali gosok gigi?' Lalu dengan segenap tenaga, didorongnya pipi Kiichiro dengan paksa. "Hei, Paman, lihat ke depan!" serunya jengkel.

Light yang kalap melihat _uke_-nya di-_sekuhara_ orang lain selain dirinya ngebut dengan sepenuh jiwa sehingga membuat motornya kembali sejajar dan mendekat ke motor si Tikus.

"KURANG ASEEEMM! Terima ini!" raung Light sekalian menyeruduk dada si Tikus pakai kepala persis seperti Zidane menyeruduk Materazzi di final Piala Dunia 2006. Motor si Tikus pun oleng dan jaipongan sesaat.

"Kyaaa...!" jerit L panik, mirip jeritan cewek yang roknya disingkap tangan cowok jahil.

"L-chan! Bertahanlah!" pinta Light. 'Simpan teriakanmu untuk nanti malam!' (XD)

Akhirnya si Kiichiro pun berhasil menstabilkan kembali laju motornya. "Kurang ajaaarrr!" makinya sambil menarik pistol dan menembak ban motor malang milik Matsuda yang masih inden itu tanpa belas kasihan.

DUAR! Ban pun meletus, motor zig-zag dengan brutal lalu roboh dan terpelanting, demikian pula dengan sang _seme perver_t dan agen FBI _psycho_ yang langsung berguling-guling ria di aspal.

"Light-kun...! Oh my God, ya Tuhan, oh Kami-sama...! Lindungi _seme_ saya!" L pun berkomat-kamit gaje layaknya mbah dukun lagi baca mantra demi mendoakan keselamatan _seme_ tercintanya.

"Nyahahahahahahaah! Rasain!" teriak Kiichiro. Ia lalu melirik kondisi motornya sendiri, atau lebih tepatnya motor Shibutaku, yang sudah babak belur dan sebuah _supermarket _100 meter di depan.

"_Panda Honey_! Sayangnya perjalanan kita akan tertunda sebentar. Kita akan mampir dan mencari kendaraan baru!" Motor pun beralih arah ke _supermarket_.

"_Panda Honey_ pala lu peyang!" gerutu L. Ia kembali melancarkan _death glare_-nya yang malah membuat si Kiichiro makin kesengsem. L mencoba berpikir jernih. 'Tenang, L. Mungkin saja nanti ada kesempatan untuk kabur di _supermarket_ itu. Ya, lebih baik saya turuti dulu keinginan tikus _pervert_ ini.' L pun kembali bersikap (sok) tenang.

Sementara itu, Light bangkit tertatih-tatih dari aspal dan melotot saat melihat si agen FBI gendeng itu dalam kondisi pasrah nan menyedihkan akibat ketiban motor. "Raye!" panggil Light panik.

Raye bernapas dengan sesak akibat badan motor yang menghimpitnya. Oli mengucur deras dari kepalanya(?). "A-aku t-tidak sanggup lagi... Perjalananku berakhir sampai di sini... Tapi jangan menyerah...! Ambillah _machine gun_ itu dan tas ajaibku. Pergi dan kejarlah _uke_-mu!"

Dengan penuh haru, Light menatap si agen sinting nan malang itu. "Raye..."

"_Remember, the force will be with you. Always_," pesan Raye menirukan Obi-Wan Kenobi dari Star Wars sambil menutup matanya (nggak mati sih, cuma tepar doang).

"RAYE! TIDAK! _Damn you_, Kiichiro!" teriak Light lebay sambil mengepalkan tinju ke udara. "Akan kubalaskan dendammu, Raye!" ujar Light berkaca-kaca seraya mengingat saat-saat indah(?)nya bersama Raye tadi. (Padahal sebenernya Raye nggak ngebantuin, malah bikin rusuh XD)

Light lalu mengambil tas ajaib Raye dan melepas pakaian atasannya (o.O), menyisakan kaus dalam putih bermotif muka panda (jiah, _panda-complex_ juga!) sambil mengikatkan dasi merah di kepala layaknya Rambo dan meraih _machine gun_. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Light berlari dengan gaya tak ubahnya seperti David Hasselhoff berlari di pinggir pantai dalam film seri Baywatch lengkap dengan iringan _soundtrack_-nya, hanya saja dengan menenteng _machine gun_ sebagai ganti pelampung. Ia menuju supermarket sambil berseru, "L-CHAAAAN!" (Dan malam _hot_ di hotel-ku!)

L yang baru saja turun dengan Kiichiro di _supermarket _melihat Light berlari di kejauhan dengan gaya Rambo campur Baywatch nan gagah berani membatin haru, 'Light-kun... Setelah Vic Zhou, sekarang David Hasselhoff dan Sylvester Stallone? Ya ampun, Light-kun tahu saja aktor-aktor favorit saya...'

L lalu melirik si Tikus. 'Saya harus bisa kabur! Harus!'

Sayangnya, Kiichiro sudah bisa menebak pikiran L dan langsung memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan tidak tahu malu. "Hayo, mau lari ya?" (Ya iya lah!)

"Tidak. Kalau mau lari, sudah saya lakukan dari tadi," jawab L kalem, mencoba mengambil hati Kiichiro. 'Light-kun, saya akan membuat dia lengah. Saat itu, seranglah dia! Saya harap Light-kun mengerti ini cuma taktik saya,' pikir L. "Setelah dilihat-lihat, ternyata wajah Paman yang mirip tikus ini imut juga ya..." (hoeekkk) ucap L sambil memasang _panda's smile_ terbaiknya. Orang-orang pun berkumpul untuk menyaksikan cuplikan adegan 'drama romantis' ini.

Kiichiro pun terpesona. "Kalaw gitchu Abang Kiichiro bowleh donk mintha sun cama _my Panda Sweetie Honey_...?" tanyanya dengan gaya alay mampus sambil pasang bibir monyong najong lagi.

'Ewh... Najong amat nih orang!' sungut L dalam hati. "Tidak, setelah sampai ke sarang cinta kita (hoeekkk lagi), Paman 'kan bisa mendapat lebih dari sekedar sun..." tukas L, mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok gigi 'gondrong' Kiichiro yang membuatnya mirip tikus itu. 'Light-kun, cepat selamatkan saya...!'

Kiichiro ngiler, membayangkan adegan-adegan M-rated. "Tapi aku tetap mau DP-nya dulu!" tuntutnya bersikeras dan meraih kedua bahu L sampai menghadapnya dan langsung nyosor-nyosor. Dia tidak sadar Light sudah berjarak 30 meter dan masih teriak-teriak gaje.

'TIDAAAAK! BISA TAMAT RIWAYAT BIBIR SUCI SAYA KALAU BEGINI CARANYA! Lagian kenapa orang-orang pada nonton aja sih? Dikira ini lagi syuting film apa?' batin L menjerit-jerit, tanpa sadar bahwa kejadian yang sejak tadi menimpanya memang sangat mirip adegan film sehingga membuat orang-orang mengira ini syuting film beneran. L kemudian memalingkan wajahnya sehingga pipinya tidak sengaja terkecup oleh ujung bibir monyong Kiichiro.

Light yang menyaksikan pun melotot sambil mangap. 'Apa ini mimpi? Pipi L-chan manisku tercinta DISOSOR sama si Tikus najong-genit-geblek-jelek-cabul-yang-kurang asem-nan-kurang ajar-bin-jahanam itu?' Light langsung meraung dan memukul-mukul dadanya kayak King Kong.

"JANGAN. SENTUH. SENTUH. L. CHAN. KU!" Dibidikannya _machine gun_ yang berpeluru gantung berjumlah ratusan itu ke arah si Tikus lalu menembak!

'DDDDRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT!'

Si Tikus yang keenakan kaget mendengar suara tembakan dan langsung menangkis-nangkis ratusan peluru yang diarahkan padanya dengan menggunakan badan pistolnya dalam kecepatan tinggi (mustahil banget! XD).

"Kurang ajar!" hardik Kiichiro. Ditembakkan pistolnya ke arah Light yang sudah kehabisan peluru. Light segera menjatuhkan _machine gun_-nya dan dengan sigap langsung kayang menghindari peluru dalam _slow motion_ seperti _bullet time_-nya Neo di The Matrix. Sudut pandang penonton dan _readers_ pun ikut berputar 360 derajat mengitari aksi kayang _slow motion_ Light.

Merasa perhatian Kiichiro teralihkan, L segera mencari tempat aman dan tiba-tiba sudah muncul memakai seragam cheerleader warna kuning dengan rok super mini sambil mengangkat pom-pom untuk mendukung Light. "Go! Go! Light-kun! Go! Kalahkan si Tikus jelek itu!" dukung L sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pom-pomnya heboh, tidak lupa meliuk-liukan tubuhnya, membuat huruf 'G-O L-I-G-H-T !' seorang diri dan mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi.

Bukannya lanjut bertarung, Light dan Kiichiro malah menonton L beserta gerakan kaki lincah nan 'berbahaya'nya dengan mulut ternganga sambil _nosebleed_. Begitu pun dengan para penonton, terutama pria-pria yang merasa dirinya seorang _seme_ pecinta _uke_ panda nan seksi, mereka juga ngiler plus _nosebleed_!

'Malam _hot _di hotel-ku tiba lebih cepat!' seru Light dalam hatinya, sedangkan Kiichiro masih terpesona. Light akhirnya tersadar juga dan merasa bahwa ini adalah kesempatan bagus. Ia pun melompat sambil melancarkan _falcon kick_ tepat ke muka si Tikus! "Ciiiaaaatttt!"

'BUAAKKK!' Kiichiro yang tertendang telak di muka langsung terlempar dan jatuh tepat di bawah kaki L, otomatis membuatnya menyaksikan langsung 'pemandangan aduhai nan menakjubkan' yang membuat _nosebleed_ dan ilernya mengalir lebih parah!

"KYAAAA...!" pekik L seraya merapatkan kaki dan rok mininya dengan wajah semerah _strawberry _mateng. "Light-kun, kenapa ditendang ke arah saya! Tendang ke tempat lain kek!" L misuh-misuh gaje sambil menahan malu setengah mati. "Lebih baik saya ganti baju saja!" Setelahnya L pun ngibrit secepat kilat dan muncul lagi dengan bajunya yang biasa, kaus putih panjang dan celana _jeans _pudar yang kebesaran.

Light hanya bisa mengomel dalam hati sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. 'Sialaaaan! Aku saja belum pernah lihat! Sial, sial, siallll...!'

Sementara Kiichiro bangkit dengan hidung yang masih meneteskan darah dan mulut yang masih banjir liur sambil menatap L dengan tatapan nepsong. "Khu khu khu... Luar biasa... Rupanya my _Panda Honey_ memang asoy 'luar dalam'..." (Hoeekkk!)

Kiichiro menengok ke arah Light sambil mengusap bekas tendangan di mukanya dengan penuh amarah. "Ayo pergi, _my Sexy Panda_!" seru Kiichiro sambil membopong L ala _bridal style_ dan ngacir ke dalam supermarket sambil menodongkan pistol (yang sebenarnya sudah kosong) sehingga membuat orang-orang di dalam supermarket berlarian keluar dengan panik karena takut ditembak.

'Aaargh! Kenapa saya bisa tertangkap lagi olehnya? Harusnya tadi saya kabur sejauh-jauhnya dari tikus nepsongan ini! Sial, mana dia tadi sudah melihat 'itu' saya lagi!' sesal L. "Tikus bakaaa, lepaskan tangan kotormu dari tubuh saya!" teriak L sambil berontak sekuatnya.

Sayangnya Kiichiro terlalu dudul dan tidak menangkap maksud L, malah dikiranya L sudah ngebet pengen ke 'sarang cinta'. "Tenanglah, _my Sexy Panda_! Kita akan mencari jalan lain menuju sarang cinta kita!"

Light yang masih mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi pun akhirnya tersadar kalau L-nya sudah dibawa pergi oleh si Tikus. "L-chan!" (Pandaku! Lollipopku! Yayangku! Malam _hot_ di hotel-ku!) seru Light seraya segera menyusul masuk ke dalam supermarket. "_HONEEEEEYYY! I'M COMIIING!_" teriaknya norak.

Kiichiro masih membopong L berlari sambil menendang troli-troli dan rak-rak sampai rubuh ke arah Light yang segera bersalto dan menghindar-hindar. Kiichiro lantas meraih satu set piring dagangan lalu melemparnya yang langsung ditangkap Light dengan tangan dan gigi(!)nya.

'Light-kun hebaaat! Lincah sekali dia menangkap piring-piring itu! Mungkin sekali-sekali saya harus mengajaknya main_ fresbee _sambil jalan-jalan di taman,' batin L yang mendadak teringat akan _doggie_ yang dipeliharanya saat ia masih kecil. Setelah sempat-sempatnya bernostalgia tentang sang _doggie_, akhirnya L kembali fokus pada Kiichiro yang masih ngotot membopongnya.

"Paman Tikus! Lepaskan saya! Siapa yang mau diajak ke sarang cinta konyolmu itu, hah? Saya bilang, lepaskan!"

Kesal, Kiichiro menurunkan L di salah satu rak peralatan elektronik lalu mengikat tangan L memakai tambang di sana agar L tidak bisa kabur. "Huh! Lihat saja! Akan kuhajar cowok penganggu itu dan setelah itu..." Kiichiro melirik ke arah _counter spring bed_ yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana. "Kurasa tempat ini juga bisa dijadikan 'sarang cinta'..." ujarnya lalu terkikik cabul.

Mendengarnya, L seketika memasang tampang jijay bajay dan sudah hampir muntah seandainya tidak melihat Light di kejauhan. "Bermimpilah sesukamu, Tikus Jelek. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi selama Light-kun masih hidup!"

Kiichiro melotot. "Apa? Tikus Jelek katamu?"

"Auouououooooo!" Light melolong bagai Tarzan tetapi melompat dan berpegangan pada tepi sebuah rak sambil menendang dengan jurus 619-nya Rey Mysterio dari Smack Down. Kiichiro terkena tendangan telak dan terlempar ke arah counter lampu neon anti pecah berwarna-warni.

"Rasakan itu, Tikus-pendek-jelek-mulut bau-najong-kegeeran-mesum-cabul-_pervert-hentai_!" cecar L esmosi, es campur, es moni, serta es doger sambil memeletkan lidahnya. (Nggak nyadar kalau Light juga mesum-cabul-_pervert-hentai_ XD)

"Oh! L-chan! Kamu nggak apa-apa, 'kan?" Light berlutut ke sisi L dan memeluk erat pacar tersayangnya. 'Bagus! Rencanaku malam ini sepertinya belum gagal 100%!' (XD)

"Saya tidak apa-apa, Light-kun. Tolong lepaskan ikatan tali ini, supaya saya juga bisa memelukmu..." ujar L dengan wajah memerah. (Jiah, L-chan, itu sama saja menyiram bensin ke dalam api lho! Light pasti udah berpikir macem-macem walau kenyataannya cuma pelukan doang! XD)

"Tentu saja, L-chan!" tukas Light. 'Setelah ini bagaimana kalau acara kencan ke Space Land-nya di-skip dan langsung ke agenda nanti malam? Ada banyak _spring bed_ di di sini... Fu fu fu...,' pikir Light nista.

Baru saja Light hendak melepaskan tali ikatan L, sebuah neon bercahaya hijau dilempar tepat mengenai kepala mesum Light sampai si _seme pervert_ ini terjungkang. Si Tikus masih belum kalah rupanya!

"APA? Di masih bisa bangun? Ck, dasar _panda-complex_ keras kepala! Light-kun, ayo kalahkan dia! Buat dia KO dan tidak berkutik lagi!" mohon L dengan mata membara.

Light yang mendengar permintaan uke-nya bangkit dengan dramatis sambil memegang neon anti pecah berwarna hijau bersinar yang tadi ditimpuk ke kepalanya. "Baiklah! Lihat saja, L-chan, tak akan kubiarkan si Tikus ini merusak rencana (malam hot di hotel-ku) kencan kita!" 'Perkataan terakhir' Raye bergema di dalam kepalanya. _Force... force..._

Si Tikus juga telah berdiri tegap dengan sebuah neon merah di tangan. Mereka saling berhadapan dan mengamati dari kejauhan. Lampu neon bersinar makin terang dan menyilaukan. Dan segera saja, mereka berlari saling menyongsong sambil mengibas-ngibaskan neon layaknya_ light saber_ dari Star Wars.

"HEEEAAAHHH!" seru keduanya. Pertarungan sengit dua makhluk _pervert_ ini pun tak bisa terhindarkan lagi. Entah siapa yang Darth Vader dan siapa yang Luke Skywalker.

"Ganbatte, Light-kuuun!" sorak L.

TRAAANGG!

Bunyi keras menandai pertemuan bilah _'light saber'_ mereka dan langsung menimbulkan percikan api! (o.O) Terjadi saling pukul dan tangkis yang seru, baik si _seme pervert_ maupun si tikus nepsong sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Barang-barang berjatuhan dan rak-rak terpotong(?) oleh sabetan _light saber_ jadi-jadian mereka. Melihat Light yang ternyata susah dikalahkan dan dipenuhi _force_, Kiichiro memikirkan cara licik yang memanfaatkan ke-_pervert_-an Light.

Kiichiro melotot ke arah L dan berseru, "My Sweetie Panda! Kenapa buka baju di sini?"

Light, yang memang pada dasarnya nggak kuat iman dengan reflek dewa langsung menoleh ke arah L dengan mata jelalatan sambil berseru, "HAAAH?" Langsung saja pukulan telak mengenai muka Light yang seketika melemparnya ke rak berisi botol-botol minuman keras.

"Light-kun sayang!" pekik L saat melihat Light tergeletak di antara pecahan botol miras. '_Seme_ tercinta saya, kencan saya, orang pertama yang saya cintai, cahaya hidup saya, kekasih sejati saya!' (Ternyata L bisa juga gombal XD) Tak terima, L mulai ngamuk dan menendangi barang-barang yang berantakan di depan kakinya ke arah Kiichiro.

Merasa menang, si Tikus mendekati L sambil tersenyum busuk dan menghindar-hindar asyik dari terjangan dispenser, oven, setrikaan, _vacuum cleaner_, radio, televisi, kipas angin serta kulkas yang ditendangkan L padanya, mirip video klip Maramaramara-nya Project Pop. "Hehehe, bocah itu sudah kalah! Sekarang kamu sudah jadi milikku!"

Nguuuing! Sebuah _rice cooker_ yang ditendang L mendarat telak di mukanya dan membuatnya hampir nyungsep.

"Kamu...!" Si Tikus berlari maju ke arah L dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil terus menghindar dan akhirnya sampai ke hadapan L dan menahan kakinya. "Kenapa? Apa bagusnya sih bocah itu? Dia sudah kalah! _Game over_!"

"Yang jelas Light-kun jauh lebih baik darimu, tikus jelek pengidap _panda-complex_ akut! Light-kun adalah orang pertama yang mengajarkan makna kehidupan ini pada saya! Dia yang membuat hidup saya jadi lebih berwarna! Dia juga orang pertama yang melihat saya apa adanya! Saya mencintainya sampai mati! Di saat senang maupun susah, sakit maupun sehat, kaya maupun miskin, dan waras maupun _psycho_!(?) Paham kau?" sembur L sambil meronta.

Baru saja Kiichiro mau membalas perkataan L, tiba-tiba Light yang sudah tepar di antara genangan alkohol perlahan-lahan bangkit sambil menunduk, wajahnya tertutup poni. Light tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya ber-'hiikk' ria layaknya orang keselek campur bengek. Melihat Light masih sanggup berdiri, wajah L langsung lega dan berseri-seri.

"Sial, belum menyerah juga dia!" maki Kiichiro.

Light melangkah maju perlahan. Langkah gontai Light semakin sempoyongan dan saat mendongak, ternyata wajah Light merah seperti kepiting rebus disiram saos. Dia mabuk! Tiba-tiba langkah Light yang masih sempoyongan makin mantap dan tangannya bergerak-gerak aneh. Iringan lagu tema Wong Fei Hung di Once Upon a Time in China pun membahana. Saudara-saudara, inilah Light dalam jurus mabok!

Light lalu merobek kaos dalam panda print-nya sehingga ia bertelanjang dada (O.O) kemudian berjalan ke arah Kiichiro dan L sambil masih sempoyongan dan nyengar-nyengir bego.

Kiichiro mengangkat alis. "_What the_…?"

Tanpa sempat melanjutkan, dia sudah ditendang Light sampai melayang menabrak tembok. Light pun melolong-lolong persis seperti Bruce Lee sambil _jogging_ di tempat dan menggosok-gosokkan ibu jari ke hidungnya.

L melongo dengan wajah merah seperti ini (O/ / / /O) melihat Light bertelanjang dada. 'Dada Light-kun bidang sekali...' pikirnya. Ia menyusuri tubuh atletis Light dari atas ke bawah. 'Perutnya juga _six-pack_!' Ketika pandangannya tertuju pada bagian bawah perut Light, L mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menggigit bibirnya salah tingkah. 'Apa yang saya pikirkan barusan!' rutuknya dalam hati. Asap tebal membubung dari kepalanya, sedangkan wajahnya tidak kalah merah dari Light.

Light ternyata tidak mabuk 100% dan melihat L yang salting. 'Hehehe, L memandangku dengan kagum. Tidak percuma usahaku nge-_gym_ bareng Mogi-san selama ini. Tenang saja, L, kalau kencan kita sukses hari ini, nanti kau akan melihat 'semuanya' dari diriku dan aku juga akan melihat 'semuanya' dari dirimu. Fu fu fu...' pikir Light dengan _evil grin_ yang disembunyikan. Light membungkuk dan mengambil tas ajaib-nya Raye yang belum sempat dipakainya, mengeluarkan nunchaku alias _double stick_ warna kuning dari dalamnya lalu beratraksi dan memutar-mutarnya, lagi-lagi dengan meniru gaya Bruce Lee seraya melolong-lolong.

Si Tikus bangkit dengan mulut dan kepala berlumur 'kecap' dan langsung menyeruduk maju untuk menyerang Light sambil berteriak, "Kurang ajaaaar!"

Light pun segera beraksi dan berseru, "WAAATTTTAAA!" Dengan nunchaku kuningnya, digamparnya muka si Tikus secara _combo_ sampai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan... Dan kepala si Tikus yang sudah bengep, bonyok nan babak belur itu terus bergeleng-geleng dugem meskipun Light tidak lagi memukulnya.

'Ah, kasihan juga Paman Tikus itu...' batin L iba. Namun, ia tiba-tiba teringat kembali semua perlakuan tidak senonoh si Tikus, apalagi ketika ia mengintip roknya dari bawah. L pun mengamuk lagi. "Light-kun, hajar terus...! Jangan beri ampun!"

Light yang disoraki panda manisnya makin bersemangat. "OKAY, BEIBEEEEH!"

Maka Light pun berlari mundur lalu dengan iringan lagu Once Upon a Time in China yang makin membahana, ia melompat lalu menerjang Kiichiro dengan Tendangan Tanpa Bayangan-nya Wong Fei Hung bertubi-tubi ke dada si Tikus sambil melayang. Badan si Tikus terdorong mundur dan ketika Light mendarat, mata si Tikus sudah berputar-putar dan terlihat sudah tidak sadar lagi tapi masih tetap berdiri, belum jatuh.

Merasa di atas angin, Light berdiri tegak menantang di hadapan Kiichiro. "_Yippie-kay-yay, motherf*cker!_" serunya meniru John McClane dalam film Die Hard.

Dengan satu buah _'one inch punch'_ legendaris dari Bruce Lee, Light memukul si Tikus tepat di dadanya. Seperti di film-film kung fu tahun jebot, proses pemukulan seolah di-_replay_ sebanyak 4-5 kali dan di-_shoot_ dari beberapa sisi dengan bunyi pukulan bergema dan membahana. Duak... duak... duak... duakk... DUAK! Dan (akhirnya) ambruklah si Tikus! Light pun memasang pose kemenangan ala Chun Li(!).

"Yatta! Akhirnya Tikus Mesum itu KO! Light-kun memang hebat!" sorak L dengan tampang bagaikan Mary Jane ditolong Spiderman, pokoknya sumringah abis deh! "Light-kun, lepaskanlah ikatan ini dari tangan saya. Tangan saya sakit~" ucap L manja.

"Oke, _Darling_!" Light pun menghampiri L dan melepaskan ikatan L-nya tersayang serta memeluk L ke dalam dada bidang telanjangnya. "L-chan! Kamu tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku! Apalagi melihatmu diperlakukan dengan tidak senonoh oleh tikus jelek itu. Hatiku sakit sekali..." gumam Light. 'Karena aku saja belum pernah melihat CD-mu satu kali pun, tapi si Tikus itu sudah!'

"Saya juga kesal sekali, Light-kun... Kenapa kencan kita jadi begini?" keluh L sambil memeluk Light. "Tapi menurut Ustadz Jefri Al-Bukhari, di balik setiap kejadian pasti ada hikmahnya. Sekarang saya jadi tahu bahwa Light-kun benar-benar mencintai saya dan rela mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya demi menyelamatkan saya. Saya senang sekali..." L memeluk Light semakin erat tanpa sadar bahwa alasan utama Light rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya adalah demi malam _hot _di hotel-nya. XD

"L-chan..." Light menatap mata panda L lekat-lekat dengan mesra sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada L.

"Light-kun..." bisik L sembari memejamkan mata, menanti ciuman Light dengan jantung berdetak kencang seperti genderang yang mau perang. (Halah)

"L..."

Dan... Yah, begitulah. Bibir mereka bertemu, bertaut, dan saling berbagi kehangatan yang mampu melumerkan hati. Sebuah ciuman yang membuat perjuangan mereka sedari tadi terbayar impas. Yah, seperti film-film _superhero_ atau _adventure_, memang kurang afdol kalau tidak diakhiri dengan ciuman. Tapi, apakah memang semua sudah berakhir? Light merasakan sesuatu yang menonjol di celananya (dompet maksudnya) terjatuh keluar dari sakunya. Dompet itu pun jatuh dalam kondisi terbuka dan isinya bertebaran di dekat kaki mereka berdua. Bukan hanya uang dan kartu identitas saja, tetapi aneka 'pengaman' dan 'piiiip' serta 'piiiip' pun ikut berserakan.

L menatap aneka 'pengaman' dan 'piiip' serta 'piiip' yang berserakan tersebut dengan pandangan horor. "Light-kun...?" ucapnya dengan nada tak percaya. (Hayo~ Mau mengelak gimana lagi, Light? Gunakan otak jeniusmu untuk menjelaskan semua ini! XD *Joget-joget gaje karena Light ketahuan belangnya*)

"Ehmmm... L-chan... I-ini... Ano...," ujar Light terbata-bata. Mampus. Apakah rencana malam _hot _di hotel-nya hanya akan jadi rencana dan tak 'kan pernah terwujudkan? Akankah L melancarkan Kung Fu Panda kepadanya?

Namun, L, dengan naif, lugu, dan polosnya berkata, "Light-kun, dompetmu tertukar dengan dompet si Tikus mesum bin cabul itu ya?" Sepertinya L tidak mau mengakui kenyataan yang ada karena terlanjur menganggap Light sebagai malaikat penolong-yang-gagah-berani-nan-baik-hati-dan-tidak-sombong-yang-rela-mempertaruhkan-nyawa-demi-keselamatannya. (L-chan, kau terlalu polos... =.=)

"IYA! BENER! INI PUNYA SI TIKUS KURANG ASEM ITU!" pekik Light histeris sambil menuding-nuding Kiichiro yang sudah terkapar pingsan. Light bahagia sekali karena menemukan kambing hitam untuk menutupi kebejadannya. "Mungkin saja ini efek samping dari aneka jurus yang kugunakan. Gerakanku jadi terlalu cepat dan tidak bisa kukontrol. Saat itulah, dompetku tertukar dengan dompet si Tikus Cabul itu! Iya, pasti seperti itu kronologis kejadiannya!" jelas Light dengan sangat (tidak) masuk akal. 'Huuf, syukurlah L-chan masih sedemikian polos. Berarti rencana malam hot di hotel-ku masih bisa berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan! Cihuy...!' batin Light kegirangan.

"Ho... Begitu ya..." L hanya manggut-manggut, percaya saja pada penjelasan Light yang gaje bin abal nan tidak logis itu.

Maka mereka pun pergi untuk melanjutkan kencan mereka yang tertunda sambil berjalan berangkulan menuju pintu supermarket yang sudah hancur lebur itu. Light, dengan jurus kilat diam-diam memungut kembali dompet dan aneka 'piiip'nya serta tas ajaib Raye – berharap ada 'senjata' lain yang bisa dipakai untuk menyemarakkan malam _hot_-nya (XD). Light pun berjalan beriringan dengan L sembari menoleh ke belakang dan memasang senyum super pervert-nya. Walaupun ada gangguan tak terduga dalam rencana hot-nya, ternyata semuanya tidak berarti di hadapan Light, _the Warrior (Perveted) Seme_.

* * *

**END!(?)

* * *

**

**Omake:**

Apakah semuanya berakhir baik? Sepertinya tidak (khususnya bagi si Tikus, Matsuda, dan Shibutaku). Sementara Light dan L berbahagia dan menikmati kencan mereka, si agen FBI gendeng, Raye Penber masih terkapar menyedihkan dan terlupakan di atas aspal, masih dengan motor inden Matsuda yang menindihnya.

"Woi…! Nggak ada yang nolongin gua, nih…?"

* * *

Akhirnya selesai! Memang benar, bikin fic humor itu susaaaaah! Maaf kalau hasilnya gaje. ^^ Silakan review fic gaje hasil kolaborasi kami! XD

Sign,

Pen & Li


End file.
